Darkness
by NWN Night Walker Ninja
Summary: What if Kai didn't make it out of the final battle with out a scratch and with a small reminder of everyone being evil. Can kai be cured before its to late? may change rating sorry on pause
1. Chapter 1

**Based after episode 13 rise of the spinjitsu master and may make this into a story!**

[Kai's POV]

'Look out!" _[Bam] A/N_ **what else could of I said?"**

"Cole! Come get up!" Lloyd shouted sounding worried.

"I'm hit! Go on without me _[grunts]_!" Cole orders as purple surrounds him.

"We need to move, now!" I yell as we climb the stairs

 _Oh great Coles been hit now only 3 of us are not covered in purple pudding don't like where this is going. [Thump]_ "Jaaayy _!" Me and Zane turn around a see Jay covered in purple misty stuff and his clothes turn gray were they were blue._

"Get out of the way" Jay yells.

"Don't look just keep climbing!" I yell to Lloyd as me and Zane walk to his sides to support him.

 _Ok I really don't like where this is going._

We continue to climb the stairs and Zane starts to say something.

"To my calculations and the distance remaining to the top the odds are only one of us will make it!" Zane says.

"Well let's bet the odds!" Lloyd says but then we hear growling noises behind us and we turn around and the is Jay and Cole grey skin and the bits that were supposed to be coloured were grey and purple eyes with no emotion showing.

"Go on I'll hold them back!"Zane yells at us before he takes out this sword. _I knew we should have taken those swords off them and kept hold of them!_

We keep on walking and then I hear laughter oh no "Nya!"[Laughter continues] I quickly tell Lloyd" ill draw her fire so you can make it to the top!" Nya starts to shoot at Kai and Lloyd.

"NO don't we can do this to getter!"

 _I wish we could_ "No there's only one green ninja! This is your fight!" I run up and deflect the beams of dark matter.

"You're hurt! You hardly stand a chance!" laughs darkly and cold. _Nya's new voice is so annoying!_

"Hiya!" _and Nya sounds like a dog when angered its annoying again._

 _I see Lloyd look back and yell_ "GO Lloyd!" _and I see him frown and I start to concentrate on Nya._

"You're a fool brother to side with Lloyd to grantee his safety when you know he's going to die when he verses my master! It's hopeless!" dark-matter-infected Nya yells if they had already won.

"Remember that ninja never quit and will all ways fight on even I there is little chance of winning no matter what!" I yell back.

"And that will be you're down fall brother!" She spits out.

"I believe in Lloyd that he will defeat the overlord and will bring peace to the land!" I yell as a golden light comes from the top.

"Lloyd."I whispered.

"It ends here brother!" Nya yells and pulls out twin dark swords and being a blacksmith I would know the metal but I didn't recognize this metal "and brother if you're wondering what metal this is its hardened dark matter one cut and you will have a scar of darkness forever!" nya said braking my thoughts and after that she starts to laugh evilly [ **A/N cliché I know.]**

"And evil will be in my blood forever right **!?"** I yell **.** While I block all the hits.

"Yep and you will have to join us!" as she forces me on the edge of the turret. And then a gold and black dragon drops from the top with Lloyd on the gold one fly upwards. Then I see a dark-matter-infected Zane, Cole and Jay look at it too and then Lloyd and The Overlord go back to the top again.

"Master!" Nya yells as I try to figure out how Zane got hit with dark matter.

"Lloyd!"As I see him get surrounded by an orb of black mist.

"Hiya!" I clutch my right arm to my horror Nya dark matter sword's mark in on my shoulder I was a long purple cut with my veins around it going black.

"And if my master fails you can carry it out his plans instead! And the is no cure trust me it can't be cured to only I a different world far far away! In a totally different universe so you can't get very angry for I will only grow! You have a scar of darkness now hahaha!"

Then there was a flash of light. Then darkness…..

 **Cliff-hanger aren't I mean! Don't hate me! So what will you guys think will happen to kai? :O please review!**


	2. AN

**I been having problems in my household and stuff and I don't want to talk about it and I hope you guys can understand and forgive the updates and that goes for my other story but if I find any things of the season 6 and the movie I will post it up so I'm so sorry I hope you understand.**

 **NwN going out [I will still be on and I will come back!] ;]**


	3. happyness

**Hi so sorry for not putting up a story update in so long but here as requested a** _other_ **chapter! So thanks to that guest that said they have dreamed of a story like this and to let you on a secret me to I could not find a story like this so I make one so enjoy! I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO.**

 **[Kai's POV]**

 _Where am I? The last thing I remember is my getting hit by Nya's twin dark matter…. Swords. This is bad but I can't wait to see if everyone is okay. Lloyd defeated the overlord that means [mental gasp],I put my hand on the ground and sit up and I see a no longer corrupted Jay next to me and there's light! And I see Nya on the ground a few feet away me and Jay run to Nya and hug her._

"Nya!" we yell in unison.

"My sister!" I say relieved and a bit tired.

"Nya your back!" Jay says relieved. _Back off Jay!_

 _I turn to see Zane and Cole hug each other I needed to keep in my laugh as Cole says_ "aww come here you tin can!" _then I see the dragon come down with Sensei Wu , Masacko and The Tinkerer or Zane's dad._

"Is this really happening?! We did it!?" asks Zane's dad.

"We did it, I did it, heck! Who didn't do it?!" says Dareth.

"Yeah" I sigh with a happy tone but then a through struck me. "But where's Lloyd? [Roar] " We look up to see a big golden dragon, with Lloyd on top. "Lloyd!" me and my brothers yell to getter. Then Misako tells Lloyd something I didn't catch.

"Because of you Ninjago is saved, because of you there will be a tomorrow." Sensei Wu told Lloyd then I remember what Nya and The Overlord said.

"Speaking of which, the Overlord should ever show his face around here again we'll be ready! I say.

"Next time we will be a little more humble" Cole states

"And a little more wise." Said a smiling Zane.

"And with better catch phases." Jay says and then we start laughing.

"Lloyd!" a voice says out of nowhere as we turn around. "w-what happened?"

"Garmadon is it really you?" Misako asks the stranger. _Whhhaaatttt that's the master of darkness! He really changed._

"Dad!? Ahah Dad!" Lloyd said as he runs up to Garmadon and hugs him _aaawwww_

"Ah every ounce of evil and venom is, gone!" Misako said as she walks up to Garmadon.

"I-I feel good aha it's been so long!" Garmadon says.

"Good to have you back brother." Sensei Wu tells Garmadon.

"It's good to be back to be back!"

"Aw would you look at that! Who would think we'd ever see the day, do think we should dog pile them?" Jay asks

"Let's give them their moment." I chuckle. "They earned it!"

"It's been a quite a ride fellas" Cole says.

"Do you think they will be others?" Zane asks us.

"I hope so! I liked being a ninja and it's not like we have many other skills."

"Ha speak for yourself I'm looking forward to a little in inventing maybe some model building a dab of poetry." Jay says.

"Jays right we've come a long way, and there's no reason why we cannot use what we've learned in our everyday lives, and who knows we may of gotten the balanced right today but there is always tomorrow and there's no way to tell what's around the corner. As long theirs something worth fighting for theirs always a need for a ninja! And we will be ready!" I say.

[Somewhere far]

 _I'm still here and I'm waiting for you Kai to do something stupid so I can be a live again! The scar is still will bel there the darkness is in your blood still but is not awake yet until we meet in your dreams little fire ninja_ _only in_ _your_ _dre_ _am_ _s!_

 **Creepy right? So I know that I had to basically go word by word through so sorry but I promise the next chapter will be better but still have you any idea how long it took me to type this up? Answer will be provided in the next chapter! Answer in the reviews chow!**

 **-NWN logged out.**


	4. Horror

**Hi it's me again and this is going to be a interesting chapter cause kai BEEEPPP[no swearing here it's a spoiler and I beeped it so were cool right?] and stuff so enjoy the chapter! And things aren't going well here. :[**

 **[Kai's POV]**

 _Whoa balloons are everywhere no jokes I mean whoa this is going to be the biggest party I have ever seen but Lloyd did just beat the overlord so this was called for oh I nearly forgot to check my cut but since everyone is ok and not infected I am 100% sure that I will be ok. I slip out of the room the party was being held and mad way to my bedroom. When I make it I go up to the mirror and to my horror it's still there!_ **[ A/N he should stop narrating his life its creepy]**

"T-t-t-This this doesn't make sense!" I say to myself as I look at the scar that was on my shoulder. "Lloyds light should have healed it why, why is it still there _!"_

 _I panicked if all the stuff Nya said is true that means no no no NO this can't be happening why WHY if I can't cure this I :O… will become evil like Garamdon and have evil coursing through my veins and slowly over time become evil._

" _I'm here kai and I'm going to corrupt you!"_ said a voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I call out of the empty room.

" _No use kai I'm always here but since I'm such a nice guy I will give you two hints my name starts with o and the second one is where there is always light there will be shadow!" the voice said._

"The Overlord but how did you survive!? Your suppose to be dead Lloyd defeated you!"

" _Well you know how your sister gave you that scar you staring at in the mirror?"_

"Yes"

" _well that scar allowed me to live, so I will start to influence you in many things and the best bit is I can look into your memories even the long term memory so I can find out a lot of useful stuff about you and your family!_

"Don't you even dare to touch my memories Overlord!"

" _Annoyingly since your white friend has the sixth sense he will notice your presence is, well a bit off and will ask if you are ok, you must say yes your fine or I will show you the most painful memories of yours or I will alter them so win win for me."_

"You can't get out of my head overlord and stop bothering me!"

" _Well since you saved me from being destroyed it will show you a tiny bit of the future since I'm not that bad of a guy ok?"_

"No I will not take any gifts from you Overlord! And how do I know that you're not going to trick me!?"

" _I will not trick you! You ignorant ninja! I will show you only a very tiny bit and as long I'm in your blood I will show bits of the future so I really don't have a choice and in 3…2…1…"_

 _[Vision]_

" _I AM the titanium ninja!"_ _Cruyres Borg_ _"Nya you're the ninja of….."_

" _WELCOME to my tournament of elements elemental masters!"_

" _The preeminent is coming."_

" _Both of your parents where masters of ….."_

 _[Real life]_

"w-what just happened?"

" _I told you! You stupid ninja you saw bits of the future, it's like talking to a brick wall."_

"What time is time is it?" I glance to the clock and its 5:00. "What I have been in that vision for an hour?!"

" _Well tacitly it varies on how long the vision is and it can go for ages."_

"Well sorry to interrupt you Overlord but I need to get ready for the party."

" _See you later Kai."_

"I wonder why Zane yelled I am the titanium ninja? Na it's probably nothing."


	5. Past

**This has to be a record a chapter two days a row it is a big thing for me did you like the comedy in the last chapter I think I was funny and could you guys put up reviews because I like reading reviews and hearing the opinions of other people so Chapter 3 WhAOOOOOO! And if people where confused the balloons where the doing of the ninja and kai standing back and admiring the number of balloons and Lloyd was spending time with his mum and dad so are we clear? And also I'm so sorry about chapters being small I hate doing short chapters so I will try to make them longer. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **[Kai's POV]**

 _Wow this is so cool! There music there's a disco ball, food and fruit punch! Should I tell them? No, they would probably not trust me anymore or say I'm imaging things. I should talk to nya she is not looking good she looks sad._ _Yessss comfort your sister that gave you that mark! After all the things you've done for her se betrays you and hurts you._

"Shut it overlord you where controlling her." I whisper. _Fine but it's true._

 _That echoed in my mind for some reason it just echoed maybe because it's true but that still didn't stop me from comforting my sister._ **{A/N sill with the narrating!}**

"Nya are you okay?"

 _Nya is wearing a deep red kimono with sparkly stones around the collar and black leggings. The only thing that was bad is she had dark rings under her eyes._

"Yeah but I haven't been able to sleep lately but other than that I'm fine." Nya said looking at me thankfully.

"Can I help?" I ask.

"Yes [pulls me into a different room] can you tell me what I did when I was infected with dark matter." Her expression changes to seriousness and worry.

"Do really need to know that badly Nya is that why you haven't slept lately!?" _I see her flinch. Bingo!_

"Yes."

"Will you promise not to tell anyone that I told you and not act if you know?"

"I promise Kai."

"For starters what do you remember?"

"I remember Garamdon shoving my head in purple jelly or pudding oh and eating an apple."

"Okay, that purple jelly or whatever was dark matter and that turned you unstable and evil."

"[Gasp] you mean I-I-I-I hurt you guys!?"

"A tiny bit [Gasp], wait don't worry it was just a punch to the stomach and It didn't hurt that bad at all."

" _And that cut you have on your shoulder if you forgotten that so easily?!"_

"ssshh!"

"I didn't say anything Kai." I look at Nya as she looks at me with a puzzled expression on her face

" _Um excuses excuses bingo_ don't worry I through I heard footsteps."

"Ok now will you tell me the full story!?"

"Yes so after your face got shoved in dark matter…"

[Zane's POV]

 _Why can't I put my finger on it I feel a new presence a Dark and twisted one and it lingers near all of us and I can't find the source of it its odd though it stays with us all the time maybe it was because of the dark matter no it can't Jay and Cole felt different when they got coved and Lloyds light should of removed all of it hmm maybe I will talk to Garamdon and Wu after the party. Wait where's Kai and Nya?_

"Jay, Cole do you know where Kai and Nya are?"

"Yeah, right behind you." Jay says as Cole points behind me.

"Wha-what?" I turn around to come face to face with Kai. "you weren't there a minute ago I couldn't find you in the room. Where were you?"

"Well I needed fresh air" says kai.

"And I needed to go to the restroom." Nya says looking a bit happier but a little worried.

 _Why am I suddenly dizzy Nindriods don't get sick and it happened when Kai and Nya came back in hmmm well before I throw up I should think about this when I'm out side._

"Can I be excused?"

"Yeah Zane, why? are you feeling sick?" Cole looks at me with a worried face.

"No I just need a bit of fresh air and it's a bit loud to I will be back though." I say as I calmly walk out of the room.

 _This doesn't make any sense the twisted presences comes when Nya or Kai are around wait Lloyd had that same thing but it was not dark and twisted and that's when he was a child still but I think presences can change if someone or something they remember or something happens to them. And kai is the most mysterious one out of all of us and we don't know his past so that's something strange I could ask Nya why and what bothering Kai he seems a bit distant and annoyed lately._

 _Tomorrow when Nya is alone I will ask her._

 **Yes finished this took sooo long I probably be small on fanfiction but to me I is long well see ya.**


	6. Kai and Nya

Sorry been busy with schoolwork and farm work and had writers block. This will be an interesting chapter and I think this is going to be interesting because of the massive thing that's going to happen in maybe one to two chapters and it will be massive! So a few days ago I found out I will be moving to Queensland it's going to suck because I'm losing all my friends. Life just gave me lemons. And oh I nearly forgot here is a key:

Age

Kai-19

Cole-20

Jay-19

Zane-20

I also need a beta reader could someone volunteer please. I do not own Ninjago.

[Kai's POV]

The life's angel will take you anywhere and everywhere.

The things you're looking for are herb's called angelica you need the flower on top, orris root a small bit of it, Star anise one seed from the pod, Ginkgo one of its leaves …

I open my eyes to see Zane a wake and staring at me. Okay that's the nearly creepiest thing I have seen waking up.

"Err morning Zane um how are you?"

"Good but why where you mumbling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters you twitched a lot and you started saying weird herbs that I have only heard about one of them and that were Star anise."

"Well I'm sorry for waking you and stuff Zane." Aaarrrgghh why did you wake up so early ninja I like the dark to could you go to sleep again?

I look at Zane and he looks a bit unnerved.

"Are you okay Zane?!" oh no he is on to us! Will wake up one of your other friends with a nightmare so he doesn't suspect me. And I'm going to enjoy this Kai wince as the overlord yells.

"Ahhh!" I look up above me and see Jay sitting upright.

"Hey jays are you okay?" I ask.

"Ever had a dream turn nightmare? Well that just happened." Jay says and he jumps off the top bunk.

"No good morning Kai and Zane?" I ask sarcastically.

"Okay, Good morning Kai and Zane." He answers with a cheeky smile.

"That's better." I mumbled under my breath as I walk out of the room to get breakfast. While remembering what day it is.

[Zane's POV] [Last night with Wu and Garamdon.]

"Hmmm Zane this is very troubling news." Wu says as he rubs his chin.

"Well tomorrow morning me, Misako and Wu will go down to look at the scrolls and see if it talks about anything after **[A/N wow there words that start in a new record!]** The final battle okay Zane also see if any of the other ninja are acting strange okay? good night Zane. "

"Thank you Sensei's I will try to find the source of the twisted presence while you're gone." I bow before I exit the room.

[Present] [Still Zane's POV]

Where would Nya be right now she isn't in her room and not in the control room and not in the eating room s where is she? Hey its jay! Nya is his girlfriend maybe he knows where she is.

"Jay do you know where Nya is?" I ask as I enter the lounge room.

"Yeah on the deck why?" Jay says as he looks at me strangely.

"I wanted to ask her an question and I haven't seen her once this morning." I say not completely lying.

"Okay. I but I'm coming with you she is my girl."

"Okay jay."

Why is Nya on the deck at 6:00 in the morning anyway she doesn't really go to the deck in the morning and normally she has having breakfast now and talking to Jay. Interesting she appears to be doing nothing just leaning on the rail and staring out onto the sea there is nothing on or in the water. Odd.

"Nya I have to ask you a question." I say as I walk up to her.

"Ah!" she yells because she probably didn't see me. "Zane, Jay I didn't see you what's up?"

"If it's ok, has anything bad happened lately like event or something else?"

"Well why do you ask this?" Nya asks with a puzzled look.

"Well you and Kai seem a little distant and Kai has been a little bit calmer and..."

"And Kai clam it is impossible! He has always been hot-headed!" Jay says interrupting me.

"Yes jay is right it does not seem very like Kai and you both are quite distant so my I ask why are you distend too?" I ask giving Nya her puzzled look back.

"Well it's just there's a few bad memories and stuff."

"Such as?" I ask

"I was how my parents died. Did Kai tell you or did he just never mention it?" Nya asks.

"Well he never really told us about his past."

"Yep I knew this would happen it's the same old Kai I have known for all my life." Nya says sarcastically.

"So has anything happened Nya?" Jay asks as Nya looks away.

"Nya where here to help you." I say soothingly.

"Okay." Nya quickly looks around and grabs mine and Jay's collar and runs under the deck.

"First Ow second why did you?!" Jay asks before Nya cuts him off. Then we hear a footsteps, Nya makes the hand signal to be quiet. After a few seconds the footsteps fade.

"What was tha-?" Jay says before Nya cuts him off again.

"That would be Kai and I have to tell you when he is not around because he doesn't like hearing this story."

 _When Kai and I were kids and my dad was alive and just to say this all happened on Kai's 14_ _th_ _birthday. So when Kai was opening his gifts, our dad made him a red and black iron sword with his name and the day given to him engraved onto it. And as you would have though kai loved it…. That was the last smile I saw Kai do in 4 years_. Nya says sadly.

"Wait the last time that you saw him smile was when he joined our group… [Gasps] that means that he is 18! Like us!" Jay excitingly states.

"What! He ever told you his age?!" Nya asked wide eyed with a surprised tone.

"[Shrugs] he's still a very mysterious person." I tell Nya who rolls her eyes.

"That's my bro." Nya sighs. "Well back to the subject."

"Err yes continue your story." I say awkwardly.

 _Yes so the sword kai got he really wanted to try it out so dad had a training dummy and he also would throw up fruit, vegies and other things and before you judge we had a few trees and they were also old stuff and we got lots of oranges to. So dad got the training dummy out and before Kai's new sword even touched the dummy, we heard an explosion that racked the sky all of us looked at each other and ran to the gates we opened them and saw a horrific site._


	7. Hey

Hey I am not dead and thanks for all the follows! I'm amazed that people still like this even after what two three years?! Well I post this for you to say "Hey I'm not dead!" I'll try and post something within this week, and from this note I'll tell you what I've been doing.

moving around fandoms

in high school

I'll also have been forgetting about this site ;_; I'm sorry

Quotev

I'm not kpopping and know now other fandoms we

I'm sorry and I'll be trying to maybe rewrite this story… well thank you!


End file.
